The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of photo storage devices and more specifically relates to a photo storage system that is capable of displaying event photographs in still and non-still means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals in modern society often partake in momentous events for special occasions. Often these individuals wish to capture the events of these occasions on some form of media that may be viewed at a future time. One form of traditional media is photographs. Photographs may come in digital formats and non-digital formats. A photograph is an image created by light falling on a light-sensitive surface, usually photographic film or an electronic imager such as a CCD or a CMOS chip. Most photographs are created using a camera, which uses a lens to focus the scene's visible wavelengths of light into a reproduction of what the human eye would see. Photographs may be susceptible to damage from handling and environmental factors. For example photographs that are sent in cards may become warped or damaged in the mail, and pictures or videos that are sent via e-mail cannot typically be displayed in highly visible areas around the recipient's home. It is desirable that photographs be protected and visible for guests to view.
Organizing photos in albums is a customary practice, particularly after weddings and other special events have occurred. A photographic album, or photo album, is a collection of photographs, generally kept in a book. Some albums have compartments which the photos may be slipped into; other albums have heavy paper with an abrasive surface covered with clear plastic sheets, in which photos can be put. Older style albums often were simply books of heavy paper which photos could be glued to or attached to with adhesive corners, or pages. Keeping photographs in albums may help to ensure that the pictures are somewhat protected from damage, and may keep all photos related to specific events in one centralized and accessible location. However, there may be no way to store video recordings of these corresponding events in a similar fashion. Consumers may wish to keep all photographs and videos relating to specific events in one place so that the videos and pictures may be viewed at one time.
Further, many consumers send gifts for birthdays, graduations, and other occasions to loved ones. These gifts are often embellished with attractive wrapping and cards displaying thoughtful messages. However, these items may not be personal enough to truly show the sender's affections. Additionally, recipients may wish to see and hear their loved ones, which cannot be accomplished with conventional gifts and cards. A need exists for a simplified system whereby still and non-still photographs may be organized and readily viewable by individuals.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. And Pub. Nos. 2010/0164836; 2008/0043259; 2010/0052306; 7,840,898; 2010/0250255; and 2011/0066945. This prior art is representative of photo storage devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a video/audio and photo album and accessories system should be user-friendly and versatile, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable recordable downloadable video audio wedding and photo album to store photographs, to record videos, which can be usable as a novel multi-media display photo album and/or as a greeting means and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.